Well What Do You Know?
by XxxSleepingHanyouxxX
Summary: Its the last time Tyson and everyone else will get to go to the world beyblading championships, but what if this year there's a surprise no one is prepared for?


**Hey there everyone its my very first time ever posting my writings on the internet so please give me all the help u can- XxxSleepingHanyouxxX**

**Well What Do You Know?**

**Prologue:**She panted as her knee's hit the ground. The sweat was coming off her brow in steady droplets. Had she pushed herself too far? No that was never the case. She picked up the only thing that ever seemed to understand her, feeling the power pulse through her veins she looked over to the TV where they all stood happily taking in all the cheers the audience was yelling at them, absorbing them like a sponge. She clenched her fist and turned on her heel not wanting to look at the re-run of last year's Beyblade championships. She wanted nothing more than to see both of them fall and in only a matter of days that would happen. It was finally time to show the world what she was really made of, and how much more powerful she had become. She walked down the halls blocking out every sound and person as she knocked on the door of room 456. A short blonde haired girl answered it. She was shy and insecure and never much of a people person, but she wanted nothing more than to befriend the girl who had knocked at her door. Her glasses situated on the top of her head reflected the other girl's reflection as she said… "It's time"

**Chapter One:**

He smiled as he pulled back the blinds letting light fill the room, it was finally the newest Beyblade match and the last he would ever have (well at least televised) since the cut off for the age was 16. He pulled on his pants and of course his hat and ran out of the room into the next one wanting to be there early for the opening ceremonies. This year the match was in the country of Canada and the city of Toronto. He had been there for the past few days and was beyond ready for the match today.

In the last year, Kai had once again not rejoined the team, saying that he would beat Tyson in the final match. Tyson of course knew it was bound to happen and wasn't to surprised. Max and Rei had once again agreed to join back with him and Daichi making there team what he hoped to be as unstoppable. Hillary had moved with her parents to Egypt and every once and a while sent him a letter or gave him a phone call but that was it. Then there was Kenny or Chief as he was so well known. He was still the same nerdy guy with glasses atop his head but he had become better friends with the guys and finally felt apart of the team even if he was the nerd who knew everything.

"Everybody wake up, today is the first day of the world Beyblading championships and I want to be there extra early," called Tyson as Max, Rei, Daichi and Kenny all came out of there rooms looking almost dead. Tyson had stayed up until three in the morning explaining to them how important this year was and now he was waking them up at seven in the morning and the first match wasn't until noon, and it wasn't even there match.

"Well Tyson that's great in all but couldn't we sleep for at least two more hours," replied Daichi as he covered his mouth and yawned. They were all surprised when Tyson actually came up to them and began to force them to get ready. They all sighed in defeat and proceeded to get ready. After three hours and two lectures from Tyson (surprisingly) they finally left carrying there most prized possessions, Driger, Draciel, Strata Dragoon, a laptop and of course the one and only Dragoon.

Kai had been awake for three hours, he was preparing himself for one of the greatest Beyblading tournaments ever. His team this year consisted of Tala, Brooklyn and of course himself. BEGA had become a thing of the past and this year was the year Kai believed he could truly shine. He tied his white scarf around his neck and proceeded with his fellow team mates to the convention center.

She looked around the room in awe. She had never been to a place so big and could feel the excitement course through her veins. She wanted nothing more then to go onto the floor whip out her Beyblade and duke it out with some serious competitors. She saw posters of some of the most famous Bladers and wanted nothing more than her name to be up there. She walked with the blonde hair girl until they came across a bench and they both sat down. "Say we should probably go and sign in eh?" asked Sakura as she adjusted her glasses. The girl beside her only shrugged and Sakura got up. "I'll go sign us in be back soon" And with that she left.

Sakura still didn't get her friend, but that was her personality. She dashed around people trying to find the place to check in, but soon she ran into something. She grunted as she came into contact with the ground. She was about to get up but noticed a hand out in front of her. She accepted it and soon came face to face with the boy of her dreams. He had brown hair and also wore his glasses on his head. They both blushed before laughing nervously. Sorry about that, I'm such a klutz," said Kenny

"Oh don't worry about that, it happens all the time," said Sakura as she blushed. _'Man did that sound as lame as I think it did?'_ "Well would you happen to know where the Beyblading teams sign in?"

"Oh so you're a Beyblader?" asked Kenny as Sakura nodded. "O well the sign in desk is right over there, oh and good luck with the battles" Sakura was disappointed that he left but knew she would see him again when Tyson's team battled. She walked up to the desk and soon it was her turn to sign in. "Oh my team name is Blader Chicks" The women only nodded and handed her the wrist bands needed to go onto the stage and the schedule. She knew this was her dream and her friends dream come true.

She still sat on the bench not paying attention to anything around her. Tyson was walking with Max and Rei and instantly noticed the girl with long blue/gray hair. She looked like a clone of Kai, but well a girl. She had the same blue triangles rising up her cheeks and the same cold look in her eyes but she was beautiful. _'Must be a fan of Kai's if she drew triangles on her cheeks'_ he thought ditching everyone to go and sit by her. She felt someone sit beside her but didn't so much as move a muscle. "Hey there my name's Tyson" He said extending his hand.

"I know who you are," she said the coldness in her voice stabbing Tyson like a dagger. "You're the great Tyson Granger, Beyblade world champ for three years now" And with that said she stood up and walked away leaving a confused Tyson and a confused Rei, Max, and Daichi who were eavesdropping.

"So Tyson we meet again," said Kai looking at Tyson in front of him. "I guess you already know that I'm blading in the opening ceremonies, and soon I battle you"

"Can't wait Kai," said Tyson as Kai walked away with Tala following him. Tyson soon caught up with Rei, Daichi and Max who were all staring at the daydreaming Kenny. "What's with chief?"

"I don't know, hey Tyson who's in the opening ceremonies match?" asked Max since Tyson was the one carrying the schedule. He pulled it out of his hand and looked. It was the Blitzkrieg Boys against the Blader Chicks. "They must be new" he said as they made there way down the hall. It was going to be great watching Kai in the first battle especially since it was against a new team.

"Did you say new team?" asked Kenny who finally returned to the real world.

"Ya I did," said Tyson. "Say Kenny what is wrong with you man? I mean you've been out of it for a while what happened?"

"What happened?" asked Kenny as Max, Rei, Daichi and Tyson all paid close attention to him. "I met the most amazing girl ever. She was so beautiful"

"Well what do you know Kenny is finally in love," said Max patting his friend on the back. "Say shouldn't we get to the audience to watch Kai kick the other teams butt?"

"Ya I guess your right," said Tyson as everyone headed for the arena. Tyson still couldn't get the girl out of his mind. He wanted to see her again and knew it would be almost impossible since there were a million people living in this city. He sat between Max and Daichi and saw Kenny had his laptop ready, prepared to record as much information about the new team as possible.

Sakura and her friend were in the room preparing for there battle. Sakura watched her friend pace the room and started to get dizzy. "You need to calm down, don't worry you will definitely beat him"

"Humph I know that," said the girl gripping her Beyblade in her left hand. "This will be easier than anything since I have the upper hand" she said laughing. _'But that's not what's on my mind. Tyson…'_ she thought before the intercom said it was time for her to head to the arena. So she and Sakura walked there. Sakura had her laptop and couldn't wait for this match.

"Kai remember this match doesn't matter, it's just to put on a show for the championships," said Tala watching as Kai slowly rose from the chair.

"Come on it's time to waste these freaks," said Kai as Tala nodded and Brooklyn also nodded and they walked to the arena.

"Welcome to the 2006 world Beyblading championships," said the announcer as Tyson and the group screamed with joy. "We have a match worth while to start us off so prepare for the best. First off we have the Blitzkrieg boys consisting of Tala Valkov, Kai Hiwatari, and Brooklyn." The three walked into the arena with serious looks on all of there faces. Tyson cheered along with the rest of his team as loud as possible. "The first person blading for them is Kai Hiwatari"

"Next we have the Blader Chicks," said the announcer as Sakura walked out first. "Please welcome Sakura Nimoichi and her partner" _'Huh why didn't they say her name?' _Thought Tyson as the next girl walked onto the arena and it made his jaw drop. There before him stood the girl who he had talked to earlier and the scary thing was the look on Kai's face.

"Hey kid what's your name?" asked the announcer as the girl smirked.

"My name is Rene…Rene Hiwatari!"

**Soooo what do u think huh? Please review**


End file.
